The Princess of Johto
by Hazelwind Sunshine
Summary: It's just an old story of a princess, but 8 year old Silver is absolutely determined to rescue her one day! Now that he's 16, he finally sets off on the quest for the princess. Who would ever guess he'd be joined by a fellow knight? Rating may change..
1. Prologue

Hey Y'all! It's been awhile eh? Sorry 'bout not writing for awhile but I just couldn't come up with either a good idea or the time to pursue it! T_T Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this! :)

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a peaceful region where these mysterious creatures called Pokémon and humans spent their days together in harmony. People and Pokémon were always seen together: as a family, working together, or on a traditional journey throughout the region when children left their homes to become more independent and have a better understanding of the world and Pokémon. Everyone got along with each other, Pokémon or human. These days were thought to last forever until one eventful October day.<p>

Not very many people know what happened exactly on that day. It started out as a small worry from the Champion's mom, who was expecting a call from her child earlier that day. When her kind neighbors visited her, she told them that the Champion was supposed to call her a few hours earlier and never missed a call so she was concerned something was wrong. She eventually brushed it off as her darling child being busy being a champion and all, and continued waiting for a call.

A day went by, and another, and yet another, all without a call from the Champion. People all over the country had heard about the extreme tardiness of the Champion, and ever more heard of the instability of the mom. She slowly grew more haggard as days went by, and increasingly more frantic. She never once stopped believing that her good child would call her soon, and so she kept waiting by the phone in hopes of hearing it ring with her child's face showing up on the screen. She stopped leaving her house, and her dearest childhood friends started coming over more often, taking care of her and trying to cheer her up. But it was to no avail. The mom started graying speedily and she seemed to be closer to losing her mind each day that passed until she eventually did.

She started going out again. She went to the supermarket and bought food, which she proceeded to cook in a happy haze. Her friends were optimized by her sudden change in attitude that thought that she was a little closer to being okay. It was when they went over to visit her that they realized she was anything but.

Nothing looked out of place. In fact, everything looked like it did before it gained all of the dust and grime from lack of care and attention since the Champion's disappearance. The kitchen smelled of yummy food cooking and the living room was noisy with television, and the mom looked so happy, beaming at her childhood friends.

The mother was ecstatic to have guests, much to the surprise of her friends. She was blabbering what seemed to be total nonsense, but sounded cheery to her dear friends so they didn't fret. Though one did ask what got in such a lovely mood. The mom easily replied,

"Because my child is coming home this afternoon! Why wouldn't I be happy?"

The friends nearly died from shock from hearing that, seeing as it was almost a year since the missed call, but recovered quickly and started exclaiming in joy. They then decided to throw an impromptu surprise party for the late home-coming of the Champion. The entire village got in on it, along with people from the neighboring city, until the house was packed with people eagerly awaiting the Champion.

The clock struck 3 o'clock in the afternoon, which was when the mom said her child was coming home. The mother approached the door and swung it open with a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"Dear! Welcome home! You'd never believe it but the entire town is here!" She walked into the hall leading into the living room, leaving the front door open.

Everyone in the room instantly shouted surprise upon seeing the mom entered the room only to see he had not entered yet. The crowd waited for a minute, then began to wonder why he didn't follow her in and why she was still smiling widely. When questioned, she responded with a shocked expression, following with,

"How rude! My child has been here ever since I opened the door! How could you guys not notice?" She turned to her right and continued speaking, "Don't worry, dear. They all just decided to pull a prank on you quite suddenly! Quite funny, isn't it?"

The mom continued to have her conversation with seemingly two participants while the crowd in the room grew increasingly more nervous as each moment was filled with the mom's imagined conversation with her child. Her friends realized instead of getting better, their dear sweet childhood friend had finally snapped and since her child wasn't coming back, she made a world inside her head where the Champion returned. Ever since then, people started avoiding her, except her ever-so-faithful friends, in fear of her insanity. Whenever she went out in public with her "child", people never tried to deny that the Champion was there, not wanting to enrage her.

This continued for two weeks after the "home-coming" when the mother caught a sickness and still wasn't feeling well after almost a year of mistreating her body. The mother died and the village had a funeral for the poor dead woman, who never actually got to see her child again. It wasn't until then that the villagers finally decided upon a course of action. After watching the dead mother's pitiful way of life during her last year, they all agreed to find the Champion. They set out their bravest and fittest to go seek information about the missing Champion's whereabouts.

After the story had spread from the little village to the rest of the region, the village received a letter. It spoke of the Champion and of hints left around the region.

The warrior that was spirited away

Is now hidden amongst the hidden acropolis of grey.

Leading to the way,

Are angels of the day.

Of stone, water, and swards,

Of spirit, fire, and the mystique.

The fate of the Champion is clearly dependent on you.

Can you figure out these clues?

Encouraged by the lettered challenge, The people of the village searched diligently. When they slowly began to pass away, they told their children to pass on a story of a well-loved princess, stolen away from the world along with her mother's life. The story was to have everything in it: about the day the phone didn't ring, about the mother going crazy, and about the clue. The toddlers of the village were told the story many times in order for them to remember it and there was an epitaph erected in the town square with the letter's words carved upon it. There was a children's book published with the tale of the missing princess, so even if one forgot the words or forgot to pass it on, there was still a hope of the riddle being solved.

Despite the many efforts to keep the hunt for the Champion alive, the story turned into just a story as the older generations died off. There aren't many who even read legends and fairy tales and there were even less who believed them. It seemed as if all hope for finding the Champion has disappeared and the one that took her had won the game.

* * *

><p>No. Just because it's a princess does not mean it's a girl Champion. As for the reason why the Champion is referred to as "she" for a little, it's because she's just been casted as a princess. As for the reason it's a princess instead of something cooler like this dragon of destiny, princesses are know for being saved and captured and stuff like that. Besides, this was thought of when I was thinking a fairy tale adventure-ish type of story.<p>

I hoped y'all enjoyed it and leave a review if you wish! Flamers, if you feel the need, flame to your heart's content! It won't bother me none. ^~^

Oh yeah! The game!


	2. I'll save her!

"Is that story really true, Blue?" a young inquisitive redhead child asked his sisterly figure after she told him the story of the missing princess.

"Of course! It's not just your run-of-the-mill fairytale! Silver, honey, why would I lie to you about that?" She picked him up and set him on her lap, and continued, "My family was friends with hers at the time she went missing, and there were entries in some of their journals often referencing that tragic time in the residents of Johto's lives."

"And she's still prisoner to the meanies? Why has no one rescued her yet? Do they not love her as much as they said they did?" The little child was glaring at the idea that the people that claimed to love the princess would be so cruel hearted to give up on her.

"Silver, honey, don't look like that. It's like the story said. Eventually, everyone who knew her died, and everyone that knew of the story after them had no motivation to rescue a girl that they never met with their life. When they stopped passing on the tradition, she was lost in time as a mere character of yet another fairytale in this romantic, fancy-filled world. Not very many people believed the evidence left behind since so many people forget that back then, we valued honesty and chagrin over most things." The young lady sighed with disappointment before resuming, "Sil, do you believe everything you read?-" the boy nodded eagerly, so much so that some of his hair went into his dark eyes, of which he was named after. Blue pushed the blinding lock back and tucked it behind his ear before continuing. "When you grow older, you might find that there are not too many people who tell the truth at all, and they may take advantage of that. But don't become too suspicious of the world, or you'll lose your faith and you won't believe in the princess anymore."

After Blue finished, she realized Silver had been crying the entire time she was explaining the actions of the uncaring townfolk from way back and started cradling him before apologizing for making him so sad. When the boy managed to get under control for the most part, he rubbed his eyes and began to say with hiccups interrupting his words, "Blue, if they won't rescue her -hic!-, I will! I'll –hic!- be the knight she never got!"

The boy's earnest and bold declaration startled Blue, but then she smiled. "If you're going to be her knight, you're going to have to get bigger, little Silver, and you can't do that 'til you fall asleep. If you want, we can get started on your training tomorrow so you can go rescue Johto's princess." She paused when she saw his face and remembered he hated sleeping alone because of the monsters and quickly added, "I'll sleep with you tonight if you want."

Silver beamed, a shocking contrast to his expression earlier, and got off her lap so they could relocate to the bed. After settling in and cuddling to her side, Silver went out like a light, leaving Blue to her thoughts, which were the most optimistic they've been in a long while. _As awful as it is to be taken away by the Masked Man, I'm glad I have Silver here with me. I'm not I'd be able to handle the world without his caring attitude about everything. _She turned to face the sleeping child and sighed. _Hopefully, I can keep him on the right track when he gets old enough to save her- if he remember, that is. _With that ending thought, Blue closed her eyes and drifted off happily into a dream where a knight in armour fought an army to save the fair maiden trapped in the large, looming tower.

* * *

><p>When Silver woke up in the middle of the night from some unknown disturbance, he saw a little smile on his big sis's face that was genuine unlike how her smile usually appeared. He had gazed at her face for maybe a minute when she whispered, "Silver, I hope you remember." Softly before turning to face away from him. He smiled himself, and whispered back he always would before proceeding to cuddle with Blue once again.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone else think I made Blue a little too matronly? Sorry guys. I guess I totally see Blue differently from what she actually is... ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed this very abrupt chapter!


	3. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!

It was a pretty day outside, which is why the now 16 year old Silver was sitting under the apricorn tree on route 29 instead of being cooped up inside the stuffy library with a dusty A/C ventilator. The library might have put him more in the mood of focusing on the twenty some papers in front of him, though, since Silver was constantly getting easier to distract the longer he watched the sentrets and pidgeys play a game not too unlike tag. The sun streamed down onto Silver, lighting his hair so his natural highlights shimmered and warming the back of his neck, a sensation he hadn't felt before until the previous day. To be honest, Silver was a little sad to see most of his hair go, but he also loved how light his head now felt, and people won't mistake him for a girl anymore. After him and Blue having incidents in various cities because of his feminine hair, he decided enough was enough and had it cut.

_Blue… I wonder what you would say about me cutting my hair? _Silver thought melancholically as he looked up to the bright blue sky free of clouds. He already knew the answer. Blue would flip out and then either black mail him into submitting to her wishes or by guilting him. She knew his weaknesses and depending on what the situation was, Silver wouldn't hold it against her to use them against him. Silver sighed. _At least I won't have to worry about the punishment she'd give me if she found out anymore… _Blue had recently died six months ago, when she and Silver were on a mission assigned to them by the Mask of Ice. _If only she listened to me…_ Silver started but then cut himself off when he felt his cheeks becoming wet. He tried not to think of her so much but he couldn't help it sometimes. Luckily, the wind was drying his tears. Wait…. Wind?

Silver opened his eyes in a panic and saw that all those papers he had been working on, all of the clues he had collected in the last six months, covered in blue and red circles and scribbles, were now lost, flying in the air. Silver quickly got up, giving himself a head rush and a bruise from whacking the lowest branch of the tree. After a few seconds of throbbing pain, Silver shook it off and started chasing the pages. With the help of his sneasel, he collected all of the story and its many variations and most of the riddle. That lone page decided it'd be fun to taunt Silver, and made him to run all over route 29. And with so many close calls, he nearly got it as well. It was when he followed the paper to the end of route 29 and to the entrance of Cherrygrove City that something life-changing happened. It was merely a breath's away from Silver's fingertips when he heard, "Watch out!"

Of course, by then it was too late to get out of the way, but it didn't stop Silver and the oncoming skater from trying. Unfortunately, when Silver duck rolled to the left, the boy on the skate board leaned right, making the collision unavoidable. The boy crashed into Silver, causing Silver to fall back and himself to topple off his board. The aipom that had been on the boy's shoulder had jumped off and landed on one foot safe and sound, and tilted his head in deliberation of what just happened.

Silver never really was one to be a wimp about pain, though when someone comes at you on a skateboard down a hill at a considerable speed… Well, it really hurt! His ribs weren't broken but Silver could already tell there were going to be massive bruises there later. It didn't help that the wheels of the skate board were digging into his chest as well. Whatever was forcing it down was either really big or extremely heavy for its size. Silver had a sudden paranoia that a snorlax had appeared and sat on him, but then brushed it away promptly. If a snorlax had sat on him, he wouldn't be conscious, now would he? But then, what is on me? Curious, Silver opened his eyes to find the face of the skater almost 3 inches away from his face.

He stared blankly for a few seconds, then, officially freaked out, sat up really quickly, causing the skateboard to move the one on it into a more awkward position extremely close to a part of him he'd prefer no one went near, if you know what I mean. Pushing the boy completely off, Silver crossed his legs and arms blushing furiously, wondering if the boy noticed what had just happened. Silver remained in his embarrassed stupor until he heard the boy give out a slight groan and try to get up, just to achieve a face plant after making the mistake of placing his hand on his skateboard for support. At first Silver resisted, but when he saw how red the boy's forehead was, he stopped holding back. Silver started laughing so hard that even his sneasel and the boy's aipom started chittering with him. The boy, hearing the laughter, woke from his daze and his face flushed when he recognized Silver was laughing at him. Looking away from Silver in an attempt to control his building rage, he spotted the paper Silver had been so desperate to catch. Pissed from both the crash and Silver making fun of him, he leaned in close to Silver and almost quietly said in Silver's ear, "It's not very nice to laugh at someone when you still read fairytales."

Silver, who had been too busy laughing to notice that the boy had recovered, opened his eyes to see the boy with his golden eyes half open from annoyance and his face even closer than before. Did this guy know no sense of boundaries? Shocked by the sudden closeness, Silver froze, and the boy sensed his discomfort quite easily. _Unfortunately for him, I can be rather cruel, _Gold thought to himself, fighting a smirk. Gold pulled back a little bit, enough to make Silver relax, then he shifted from leaning forward on his knees and hands to crossing his legs like Silver had done, only he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. He finished the pose by putting his head on the redhead's shoulder and sighed, saying, "But I suppose you're handsome enough to get away with that aren't you?"

Gold smiled into Silver's shoulder as he heard Silver's erms and uhs. He almost stopped with his mean prank and was about to let go until he heard Silver say, "So you swing that way, huh?" The quaver in his voice was barely there, but there none-the-less. Gold pulled back and looked the flustered Silver in the eyes and asked, "What do you think?" then proceeded to guide his face closer to the boy he had yet to learn the name of.

Okay. Silver definitely started freaking out when the golden eyed boy started leaning for a kiss. It's not that Silver is anti-homos but just anti-sexual contact with anyone, no matter how close he is to that person. With Silver being asexual so far in his life, he also never had his first kiss yet. Not like he'd tell anyone though. People make such a big deal out of a little thing like that, he knew they would try to set him up with someone if they had a clue. As the boy leaned in closer, Silver couldn't help but think that if anyone had to be his first kiss, why not this random stranger? It wasn't like he was unattractive. In fact, he was rather striking. His dark black hair seemed a bit flat from his hat that was knocked off when he fell earlier, but it was still rather pretty to look at. His eyes, which were closed at the moment, were a rare, beautiful color, certainly one Silver had never seen before. If this were to happen 6 months ago or even yesterday, Silver most definitely would've punched him for trying but now, when he obviously looked like a boy and when he stopped caring about what gender was which, shoving them all into one group. He was really close now. Silver just accepted it and closed his eyes, not moving forward or away, just waiting for the pressure to alert the nerves on his lips. He felt his breath on his face, and swallowed, still not moving, expecting it to happen right then when….. He heard laughter coming from the left of him. Silver opened an eye to see the boy laying on his back with his arms out, just laughing at the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: Geez! I feel like I screwed up with story somehow. If you guys find it, please tell me! It's been bugging me ever since I put it up! T_T

So in response to the anon. Non, there will be no Luckyshipping. Not only do I not like it, Blue is now dead. And there is no magic in this world that can bring her back.

I know everyone loves Silver with his long hair but I'm kind of done with Silver being girly, you know? That's why he axed it off. Not literally though! Hehe

Guys. I most likely won't have the next chapter up as fast as this one got put up, and if I do, it probably won't be too long. Just a little heads up.


End file.
